Currently far more global attention is focused on threats from viral pathogens than from bacterial diseases. However, omnipresent antibiotic-resistant bacteria continue to wreak havoc on patient care and cost containment in hospitals and other medical care facilities. At the same time, there is a retreat from antibiotic development in favor of drugs for chronic diseases and life style improvements. In the last twenty years only two new classes of antibiotics (oxazolidinones and lipopeptides) have been introduced into the U.S. market (Wenzel, 2004).
In the United States alone, there are over 2 million cases of hospital acquired bacterial infections every year. Of these, approximately 90,000 people will die. The most alarming statistic is that over 70% of these bacterial culprits are resistant to at least one antibacterial drug (Bad Bugs, No Drugs, 2004). This number continues to increase at an alarming rate. The annual cost to the U.S. economy of these antibiotic-resistant nosocomial infections exceeds $5 billion. The reality of this threatening global situation will force a new approach to the development and use of antibacterial agents (Talbot et al., 2006). Where extensive use (and abuse) of antibiotics in human and animal medicine flourished, so has the emergence of antibiotic-resistant bacterial pathogens to the point that many antibiotics that were once “wonder drugs” are now clinically ineffective (Microbial Threats to Health, 2003).
As one example, Pseudomonas aeruginosa is a ubiquitous pathogen for plants and animals that is exhibiting a rapidly rising incidence of resistance to multiple antibiotic drugs (Microbial Threats to Health, 2003; Bad Bugs, No Drugs, 2004). P. aeruginosa is an aerobic, motile, gram-negative, rod. P. aeruginosa normally inhabits soil, water, and vegetation. Although it seldom causes disease in healthy people, it is an opportunistic pathogen which accounts for about 10% of all nosocomial infections (National Nosocomial Infection Survey report-Data Summary from October 1986-April 1996). P. aeruginosa is the most common pathogen affecting Cystic Fibrosis (CF) patients with 61% of the specimens culturing positive (Govan, J. R. W. and V. Deretic, 1996, Microbiol. Reviews, 60(3):530-574) as well as one of the two most common pathogens observed in intensive care units (Jarvis, W. R. et al., 1992, J. Antimicrob. Chemother., 29(a supp.):19-24).
Mortality from some P. aeruginosa infections can be as high as 50%. Presently, P. aeruginosa infection can still be effectively controlled by antibiotics, particularly by using a combination of drugs. However, resistance to several of the common antibiotics has been shown and is particularly problematic in intensive care units (Archibald, L. et al., 1997, Clin. Infectious Dis., 24(2):211-215; Fish, D. N., et al., 1995, Pharmacotherapy, 15(3):279-291). Additionally, P. aeruginosa has already demonstrated mechanisms for acquiring plasmids containing multiple antibiotic resistance genes (Jakoby, G. A. (1986), The bacteria, Vol. X, The biology of Pseudomonas, pp. 265-294, J. R. Sokach (ed.) Academic Press, London) and at present there are no approved vaccines for Pseudomonas infection.
Like many other bacterial species, strain variability in P. aeruginosa is quite significant. Variability has been shown to occur by a number of different mechanisms, these include, but are not limited to, the integration of prophages into a bacterial genome (Zierdt, C. H. and P. J. Schmidt, 1964, J. Bacteriol. 87:1003-1010), the addition of the cytotoxin gene from bacteriophages (Hayashi, T., et al., 1994, FEMS Microbiol. Lett. 122:239-244) and via transposons (Sinclair, M. I. and B. W. Holloway, 1982, J. Bacteriol. 151:569-579). Through this type of diversity, new pathogenic mechanisms have been incorporated into P. aeruginosa. These and other transitions such as the conversion to the mucoid phenotype, commonly seen in CF, clearly illustrate the need for continued vigilance.
These concerns point to the need for diagnostic tools and therapeutics aimed at proper identification of drug-resistant strains and eradication of virulence.
Many bacteria produce bacteriocins, which are bactericidal substances. Bacteriocins are composed of polypeptides and vary in molecular weight. While bacteriocins have been used for their antibacterial properties, some have more limited bactericidal spectra than many clinically used antibiotics. For example some bacteriocins have been reported as recognizing, and so acting on members of the same or closely related species by binding receptor sites on sensitive, or susceptible, organisms.
As a broad classification, bacteriocins have been divided into three types. The first are small molecules which are thermal stable. Examples of this first type include Colicin V (where colicins are specific to coliform bacteria). The second type, S-type pyocins produced by P. aeruginosa, are higher molecular weight protein molecules. The third type includes bacteriocins that genetically and morphologically resemble the tail portions of bacteriophages. Examples of this latter type include the F-type and the R-type pyocins of P. aeruginosa as well as enterocoliticin of Yersinia. These pyocins have been reported as being derived from ancestral bacteriophages. The F-pyocins have structural similarities to the lambda phage family, and the latter two R-type pyocins are related to the P2 phage family.
R-type pyocins are similar to the non-flexible and contractile tail portions of bacteriophages of the myoviridae family and are encoded in a single cluster of genes in the Pseudomonas genome (Shinomiya et al., 1983). See FIG. 1. After binding specifically to a target bacterium these pyocins form a pore in the bacterial cell, compromising the integrity of its cytoplasmic membrane and causing membrane depolarization. F-type pyocins are also similar to a bacteriophage tail, but they have a flexible and non-contractile rod-like structure. Pyocins are produced by the majority of P. aeruginosa strains, and some strains synthesize more than one pyocin.
R-type pyocins are complex high molecular weight bacteriocins produced by some Pseudomonas aeruginosa strains, and have bactericidal activity against certain other P. aeruginosa strains (for a review see Michel-Briand and Baysse, 2002). Five R-type pyocins have been identified to date and, based on their target spectra (see below), are termed R1 through R5. Strain PAO1 produces R2 pyocin, which is encoded in a gene cluster consisting of 16 open reading frames (ORFs), 12 of which show significant sequence similarity to ORFs of bacteriophages P2, PS17, ΦCTX, and other P2-like phages (Nakayama et al., 2000). Pyocin production is induced by DNA damage (Matsui et al., 1993) and is regulated by RecA, which degrades PrtR, the repressor of PrtN, a positive transcription regulator of the cluster. Induction of pyocin genes results in synthesis of approximately 200 pyocin particles per bacterial cell followed by lysis of the cell by mechanisms similar to those of bacteriophage lysis. Pyocins rapidly and specifically kill target cells by first binding to the lipopolysaccharide (LPS) via their tail fibers, followed by sheath contraction and core penetration through the bacterial outer membrane, cell wall and cytoplasmic membrane. This penetration compromises the integrity of the cytoplasmic membrane and depolarization of the membrane potential (Uratani and Hoshino, 1984). In many respects pyocins can be viewed as defective prophages adapted by the host to produce protease- and acid-resistant, noninfectious antibacterial particles consisting only of the adapted tail apparatus, that is, without capsids or DNA. The replication of the pyocin genes requires the replication of the bacterial genome in which they are embedded.
The five different pyocin receptor specificities are related linearly to one another with two branches. (Ito et al, 1970; Meadow and Wells, 1978; Kageyama, 1975). R5 pyocin has the broadest spectrum and includes the specificities of the other four. The receptors for the other four R-types form two branches, or families of specificities, that diverge from R5. One branch includes the receptors for R3, R4, and R2, in that order where the receptor specificity for R3 pyocin is the most distal from the cell surface. The second branch contains the R1 receptor, which seems to have a specificity determinant unrelated to those for R2, R3, and R4. The two branches seem to be attached to the receptor for R5 since all P. aeruginosa strains that are sensitive to any of R1-R4 pyocins are sensitive also to R5, while some strains are sensitive only to R5 pyocin. Some P. aeruginosa strains are resistant to all 5 naturally occurring R-type pyocins.
P. aeruginosa pyocins specifically kill mainly strains of P. aeruginosa but have also been shown to kill some strains of Hemophilius, Neisseria and Campylobacter species (Filiatrault et al., 2001; Morse et al, 1976; Morse et al, 1980; Blackwell et al., 1981, 1982).
The specificity of R-type pyocins is conferred by the tail fiber encoded by the gene: prf15. PRF15 protein is very closely related to the tail fibers of phages of the Myoviridae family, particularly P2-like phages (Nakayama et al., 2000). These tail fibers are homotrimers arranged symmetrically on a base plate structure with six copies per particle, as shown in FIG. 1. The N-terminal region of the tail fiber binds to the baseplate, and the C-terminal portion, probably near the tip, binds to the bacterial receptor and thereby confers killing specificity. A cognate chaperone, PRF16 protein, encoded by prf16 gene (in the case of R-type pyocins) is located immediately downstream of prf15, and is needed for proper folding of the tail fiber and/or assembly of the tail fibers on the pyocin structure. R-type pyocin particles have been described as immuno chemically and genetically similar to the tails of certain P. aeruginosa bacteriophages (Kageyama 1975, Kageyama et al. 1979, Shinomiya et al. 1989, and Shinomiya et al. 1983b). It has been proposed that R-type pyocins and Pseudomonas bacteriophages, such as PS-17 and ΦCTX, are related through a common ancestral lysogenic bacteriophage from which genes encoding head proteins and replication functions were lost and the residual phage genes adapted for their function as components of the defensive R-type pyocins (Shinomiya et al. 1989).
Similar R-type high molecular weight bacteriocins have been described in other bacteria including Yersinia enterocolitica (Strauch et al., 2001), Listeria monocytogenes (Zink et al, 1995), Staphylococcus aureus (Birmingham & Pattee, 1981) and Erwinia amylovora (Jabrane et al., 2002). Classification and nomenclature of bacteriocins have undergone changes over time, particularly given expanding evidence of their origin, chemistry and activities. Typically, the naming of bacteriocins is based on the producing species. For example, E. coli produces bacteriocins termed colicins; Pseudomonas aeruginosa produces pyocins; Listeria monocytogenes produces monocins; Yersinia enterociliticus produces enterocoliticins; and so forth. Historically, the classification began with the identification of about 20 colicins which were classified as A-V. In most cases, each bacteriocin appears to be specific in action to the same, or to taxonomically related, species of organisms. Pyocin-producing strains typically are resistant to their own pyocin. A general assay for the concentration of bacteriocin is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,939.
Certain pathogenic E. coli strains, such as E. coli O157:H7, are food-borne pathogens. Outbreaks of illnesses from E. coli O157:H7-contaminated meats, raw vegetables, dairy products, juices, and the like, have caused considerable morbidity and mortality. Agents and methods are needed to effectively and safely sterilize or sanitize food products that could be contaminated with these pathogenic bacteria.
Citation of the above documents is not intended as an admission that any of the foregoing is pertinent prior art. All statements as to the date or representation as to the contents of these documents is based on the information available to the applicant and does not constitute any admission as to the correctness of the dates or contents of these documents.